Kratos' Equipment
God of War Weapons *Blades of Chaos - Powerful weapons given to Kratos by Ares after pledging his alliegance to him. They're a pair of large curved blades that are attached to Kratos' arms via chains, serving as both weapons and marks of his servitude to the God of War. He can swing them about to strike enemies and perform various combo attacks. *Blade of Artemis - This is a large, cumbersome blade given to Kratos by the goddess Artemis. It is quite slow, but also does more damage to enemies than the Blades of Chaos. *Blade of the Gods - Kratos used this powerful blade to kill Ares. It formerly acted as a bridge between Athens and the Suicide Bluffs. *Blades of Athena - Given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. They replace the Blades of Chaos, which Ares took from Kratos in the final battle. Magic *Poseidon's Rage - This is a magic given to Kratos by Poseidon. It allows him to unleash devastating electricity upon nearby foes, hitting multiple times and protecting him from attack. *Medusa's Gaze - Upon killing Medusa for Aphrodite, Kratos takes her head, and can use it to turn his enemies to stone. *Zeus' Fury - A power given to Kratos by Zeus himself. It allows Kratos to summon bolts of lightning in his hands and throw them at distant enemies. *Army of Hades- This power is given to Kratos by Hades in Pandora's Temple. With it, Kratos can summon the very souls of the Underworld to attack any nearby foes. Relics *Rage of the Gods - An ability that is gained and improved by upgrading the Blades of Chaos. The meter appears at the bottom of the screen, and when it's full, you can activate "Rage of the Gods". While activated, Kratos does a lot more damage to his enemies and also takes less damage. *Poseidon's Trident - Kratos finds this item within Pandora's Temple. It allows him to dive, swim, and breathe underwater indefinitely without drowning. God of War II Weapons *Blades of Athena - Magical blades bestowed on Kratos by the goddess Athena. They function the same as the Blades of Chaos. Given to Kratos as he ascends to Godhood, after Ares had taken the Blades of Chaos from him during their final battle in God of War. *Barbarian Hammer - A slow but powerful melee weapon originally wielded by the Barbarian King. With it, Kratos can deliver powerful slams and smashes, and also summon legions of souls. *Spear of Destiny - A weapon originally used by the Dark Rider. With it, Kratos can perform deadly swipes and stabs, and can also fire dangerous piercing projectiles at enemies. *Blade of Olympus - A divine sword so powerful that it allowed Zeus to defeat the Titans in the Great War. It is also one of the only known tools (along with Pandora's Box and the Gauntlet of Zeus) that has the power to harm and kill other Gods. The weapon can be powered up with experience orbs to increase its power and add new attacks. However, the Blade of Olympus, normally a weapon provided solely by plot developments, can only be used during the fight with the Colossus, fighting Zeus in the last battle of the game, and via Bonus Play. Magic *Poseidon's Rage - This is a magic from the first God of War game. Kratos uses it in the first part of the game (at Rhodes), but loses it upon sacrificing his godly powers. However, Kratos can use this magic ability during Bonus Play if the Urn of Poseidon has been unlocked and used. The urn switches Cronos' Rage with Poseidon's Rage. *Typhon's Bane - A magical bow-like weapon that allows Kratos to fire rapid blasts of wind. *Cronos' Rage - An attack using electricity to strike multiple targets via orbs of lightning. Higher levels spread farther and attack more targets, and even create an explosion at the end of its duration. *Head of Euryale- The severed head of Euryale, which can be used to turn enemies to stone (similar to the Medusa's Gaze from the first game). *Atlas Quake - A radial ground-pounding attack in which Kratos summons strong earthquakes to smite opponents. Relics *Poseidon's Trident - Kratos continues to use this item in God of War II. It allows him to dive, swim, and breathe underwater infinitely. *Rage of the Titans- This power is gained from Prometheus, and is similar to the "Rage of the Gods" from the first game. This power can only be activated initially when a meter has been filled either due to Kratos taking damage or collecting Gold Orbs. Activating the power increases Kratos' attack power for a short time and also allows him to take less damage from enemy attacks. The player is allowed to activate and deactivate Rage of the Titans whenever they wish, unlike Rage of the Gods which had to be fully charged and then could only be fully drained. *Amulet of the Fates - A relic that allows Kratos to slow down time when close to a Fates Statue. *Golden Fleece- A golden armlet which Kratos can use to reflect attacks back at their sender. *Icarus Wings - A pair of feathered wings that Kratos takes from Icarus. With them, he can glide short distances while jumping and float on air currents. Urns of Power *Urn of Gaia: Collect 10 times the amount of red orbs *Urn of the Gorgons: Gives the weapons the power to turn enimies into stone *Urn of Olympus: Infinite Magic *Urn of Prometheus: Infinite rage of the titans *Urn of the Fates: Extends combo timer by 3 seconds *Urn of Poseidon: Replaces Cronos' Rage with Poseidon's Rage God of War: Betrayal Weapons *Blades of Athena - Kratos' new replacement blades are again with him. *Blade of Artemis - The gift of Artemis is still used by Kratos in battle. Magic *Army of Hades - A powerful spell that summons undead souls. *Medusa's Gaze - Medusa's head is still in Kratos inventory, and he could use it against enemies. God of War: Chains of Olympus Weapons *Blades of Chaos - Powerful blades Given to Kratos by Ares when he pledged his alliegance to him. They're a pair of large curved blades that are attached to Kratos' arms via chains. He can swing them about to strike enemies. *Gauntlet of Zeus - This Gauntlet of Zeus was a gigantic gauntlet forged by Hepheastus, and used by Zeus to chain the mighty Titans in the depths of Tartarus. It was given to the Jailer of Tartarus to protect, and only he had the key to the Temple of Zeus Magic *Efreet - Kratos obtains the ability to use the fiery Djinn after defeating the Persian King during the seige of Attica. When used, it unleashes the fire spirit which attacks all surrounding enemies. *Light of Dawn - After obtaining the Primordial Fire within the Caves of Olympus, Kratos is able to summon orbs of bright light and hurl them at his enemies. *Charon's Wrath - When Kratos battles Charon, the ferryman has the ability to blast green, ravenous flames at the Spartan warrior, via the golden mask he wears. Kratos gains this power after confronting Charon the second time. Relics *Sun Shield - The Sun Shield is an object of the Gods used to block attacks and return projectiles. Kratos obtained the Shield within the Temple of Helios *Triton's Lance - Triton's Lance is a spear-like item that Kratos finds in the Caves of Olympus. It allows him to breath underwater, much like Poseidon's Trident. God of War III Weapons *Blades of Athena - The blades given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. Kratos uses them for the first portion of the game, however, like in the previous games, they are soon replaced by the Blades of Exile. *Blades of Exile - A weapon similar to the Blades of Chaos and Athena's Blades from previous games. Athena gives them to Kratos in order to regain his trust. Their magic power calls forth spears and shield of Kratos' exiled Spartan brothers, that protec him and damage his foes. Can be upgraded up to level five. *Claws of Hades - Kratos obtains this wepon from Hades during their fight. Their fighting style is similar to the Blades of Exile but the moves are executed slower. These weapons have the power to call forth damned souls. Can be leveled up to level five. More levels increase the range of souls that Kratos can choose from. *Nemean Cestus - Powerful weapon originally weilded by Hercules. It is a chained fist weapon resembling lion heads. With it Kratos can execute impressive combos, yet slow ones compared to the other weapons. It is the only weapon with the ability to break Onyx, making it one of the most useful weapons of the game. It's magic power consists of Kratos slamming the ground creating powerful shockwaves. *Nemesis Whip - A weapon given to Kratos by Hephaestus after Kratos gives him the Omphalos stone. It is a pair of triple blades chained together. Hephestus has given it the power to project electricity. The magic power that comes along with it is similar to Cronos' Rage from God of War II. Items *Bow of Apollo - The Bow of Apollo is the first item that Kratos acquires in God of War III. He obtains it after killing Peirithous, the mortal lover of Persephone, who was imprisoned in the Underworld by Hades and condemned to spend all eternity trapped within a cage of brambles. This item is similar to Typhon's Bane from God of War II, except that it uses the elemental power of fire instead of wind. *Head of Helios - The decapitated head of the Sun God is the second item obtained in God of War III. Kratos acquires this item after meeting with an injured Helios, and after a brief tussle of words, Kratos ruthlessly rips his head off his shoulders. The beam holds the power to reveal secrets, such as hidden doors and chests. When the beam shines on enemies, it temporarily blinds them. The item is very useful in dark areas, functioning as a sort of flashlight/lantern. *Boots of Hermes - The Boots of Hermes are depicted as greaves with burning red wings on them. Kratos mercilessly amputates them out of the legs of their owner; the messenger god Hermes. These greaves allow Kratos to make a short dash forward, ramming through enemies and throwing them aside, as well as giving him the ability to run alongside walls marked with shining, golden bootprints. Magics *Divine Reckoning - The magic of Athena's Blades, where Kratos summons a whirling vortex with the Blade of Olympus. *Army of Sparta - A phalanx of Spartan spirits protects Kratos while attacking with spears and arrows. The magic of the Blades of Exile. *Soul Summon - The power of the Claws of Hades, summoning the souls of various monsters to aid Kratos in battle. *Nemean Roar - A powerful shockwave created by the Nemean Cestus. *Nemesis Rage - Kratos shocks surrounding enemies with a blast of energy released from the Nemesis Whip. Similar to Cronos' Rage. Relics *Poseidon's Trident - God of War,God of War II and God of War III,traditional God of War Series Relic. *Golden Fleece - Relic from God of War II,return to God of War III. *Icarus Wings - Relic from God of War II,return to God of War III. *Rage of Sparta - A new Rage Mode of Kratos,this power of Kratos,he use The Blade of Olympus. Godly Possessions *Zeus' Eagle *Hades' Helm *Helios' Shield *Hercules' Shoulder Guard *Poseidon's Conch Shell *Aphrodite's Garter *Hephaestus' Ring *Daedalus' Schematics *Hera's Chalice *Hermes' Coin Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta